This invention relates to a method of mapping faults in a geological seam and is particularly, although not exclusively, applicable to forecasting and locating faults in a coal seam.
In patent application Ser. No. 086,628 a method is disclosed of mapping a geological seam which employs an array of detectors located at one area of a seam to detect reflected signals of a shot fired at a different area of the seam and through a processing of the signals received by the detectors, to create a set of recompressed signals which are analysed by a radial or elliptical lag sum technique to produce a reconstructed halograph or map of the seam indicating any faults thereon. Although this method produces a useful indication of the faults in the seam and a map thereof it is not as accurate as is often required.